Nirvana Crisis
|result= N/a |hideside= |side1= Capita Council Forces including: |side2=Unknown |hidebattles= |battles= Skirmish over Scion—Allied retreat Second Nirvana Battle—Nirvana retreat |hideevents=1 |events= |hidecommanders= |commanders1= President Bly Grand General Gara Supreme Regional Leader Fin Asura General Trosco (conflict commander) President Joesey General of the Armed Forces Ialenna Commander Wolf |commanders2= Unknown |hideforces= |forces1= BlyDonian Fleet: Gammetan Navy: Yulair Navy: |forces2= The Nirvana |hidedeployed=1 |deployed1= |deployed2= |hidecapabilities=1 |capabilities1= |capabilities2= |hidecasual=1 |casual1= |casual2= |civilian=}} The as a war which started on March 5 and ended on June 7, 2011. It was not named the Nirvana Crisis by the Capita Council belligerents at the start, but soon came to be. Timeline The Excalibur, an Excalibur Class Starship, was on its maiden voyage when it received a distress call from a freighter. After a short hyperspace trip, it arrived to see a huge field of pirate ship debris, as well as a destroyed freighter convoy. In the distance, the Nirvana was moving over Scion, and heading towards the Excalibur. Reinforcements were called in, and the Skirmish over Scion began. Eventually, Capita Council forces retreated, and withdrew. Lunor Republic disaster After receiving a distress call from the Lunor Republic on the same day of the skirmish, a founding Capita Council member, the CC forces slowly managed to get a fleet there comprising of Gammetan and BlyDonian forces on the 13th March 2011. The ship had since been and gone, but a report that it was over Jeriona II and that it disabled all interstellar comms of their civilization has been confirmed, whereas mixed reports of the casualties were given, ranging from thousands to 2 million. It is still unconfirmed as to how long the ship was there and what it did, however the Lunor Republic claims forces on Jeriona II were not prepared. BlyDonian medical ships were sent to Jeriona II escorted and protected by Delatus, whereas the Excalibur went to the Capita, Plaora. President Joesey unofficially claimed he has withdrawn from the Capita Council out of anger, but then claimed they will "consider their position in the Capita Council," however he has done nothing since as the Mastery disagreed about withdrawing. Capita Council meeting A meeting was called to discuss what to do about the Nirvanna by General Trosco. He had been placed under as the international commander of this conflict. It was settled that they would attempt to contact the ship, and if not within a week, they would destroy it. TEC incursion The Trade Emergency Coalition, hearing that the Lunor Republic had been attacked, ordered it's 3rd element to attack Yinto. They dropped out of hyperspace on 17th March 2011, scanned the planet, then begun firing on key strategic locations at 12:06 EST, including the Military Headquarters, stand-by and reserve positions of the 4th, 13th, 14th and 20th units of the Lunoric Navy. Yinto was unaware that they were Techian, and informed its citizens that the enemy ships had returned. Second Encounter A Bion Federation fleet had informed Capita Council forces of the Nirvana's presence attacking their fleet. The Excalibur responded immediately along with the Devlabordich and other ships of the Gammetan Navy. Upon arrival, the Excalibur was hit with an electromagnetic pulse, which disabled all of her critical systems. The Nirvana then attempted to destroy the Excalibur, but was prevented by the Gammetan General Trosco. Eventually, the Nirvana fled, and the Excalibur was put back online, promptly heading home to BlyDonia Prime. Post-second encounter After the second encounter, the BlyDonians and Gammetans were looking for a decisive and destructive plan against the Nirvana to end the conflict which seemed to be dragging out long after expected. Data from the battles was still being analyzed, primarily by the BlyDonians. The governments maintained their goals to get rid of the Nirvana rather than to ignore it. However, in Gammeta, the citizens were getting tired of the prioritization of the Nirvana Crisis instead of reacting to the recent high in hostilities. This, and the rank of Prime Regiona of Gammeta's introduction sparked protests in Capita in mid-May 2011. This then led to, around two weeks later, the Gammetan Government abandoning the Nirvana Crisis as a foreign policy, as well as a walkout on recently established meetings between the Gammetans and BlyDonians to work out a plan against the Nirvana. In conclusion from the protests, the Gammetan Military was left with its peace-time budget to deal with the Nirvana. The attitudes of the BlyDonian and Gammetan citizens differ due to their location. The Nirvana had only been spotted, encountered or heard of within in the Appearence, and thus the BlyDonian citizens were more afraid of the threat. The BlyDonian government, on this basis, was urged to deal with the Nirvana at whatever the cost, in complete opposite to the Gammetans. President Bly requested to meet with the Gammetan General, Trosco, on June 7, 2011. He brought with him a Military Advisor, whereas Trosco requested the Gammetan General of the Naval Forces. After the effective the break from the Nirvana Crisis, the two sides had become differing in opinion. The BlyDonians revealed that the Nirvana does, in fact, have a weak spot. They planned to fire a rocket straight in to a module on the ship which converts enemy impacted on the shield in to more energy for shield use. General Trosco, however, requested to salvage the technology used in such a process in order to develop their own "infinishields," as he called them. Bly disagreed, citing that the balance of power has only recently been balanced out, and thus it was too dangerous to again tip that power for fear of a war. Trosco was determined, however, and declared the meeting halted while he consult his superiors over the next day. The Gammetans indeed wanted the technology. During several meetings between Trosco, the Prime Regiona, and several military commanders, it was concluded that the Gammetans would be willing to assault the Nirvana on their own if it means gaining the technology. They had already successfully gotten in to the Nirvana without any resistance. Thus, detaching some part of it is thought not to prove much harder.